Wortox
|start item = ×6 |spawnCode = "wortox" |links = Quotes Clothes |sanity mult = 0.5x when being near Monsters}} Wortox is a Character exclusive to Don't Starve Together, who was released on March 28, 2019.Wortox Arrives March 28th! Forum post posted on March 22, 2019 Like Wormwood and Wurt, he needs to be unlocked, either by purchasing the Wortox Chest or Wortox Deluxe Chest, or by weaving him with 2700 Spools. Origin https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/104239-wortox-has-arrived/ Wortox, once a youthful faun-like creature, joined Krampus to cause trouble for the survivors by stealing their things. Among their misdeeds, Wortox willingly stole Meat from Wilson and a Garland from a sleeping Wes. However, when Krampus attempted to take a baby Beefalo from its parent, Wortox considered it too cruel and grabbed Krampus' sack. After a bit of tug-o-war, Wortox was able to tear the bag open, freeing the baby Beefalo. This angered Krampus into attacking Wortox, but a curse on Wortox suddenly manifested, giving him the ability to absorb Krampus' soul. Wortox then underwent a transformation that turned his fur red, grew out his tail, and gave him a menacing pair of horns. Special Power A Soul is an item exclusive to Wortox. When Mobs or fellow players die within 20 units of him, Souls will be spawned. Souls will immediately flow to Wortox when he is within 8 units of the Soul. If it is not collected within 10 seconds, it will disappear. Most Mobs will drop one Soul. Notably, Webber will drop two Souls and WX-78 does not drop any Souls. Boss Monsters will drop seven to eight Souls. At least one inventory space will be occupied with a maximum of 20 Souls. Wortox can eat Souls to restore 18 , but at the cost of 5 . He can release Souls to heal himself or nearby allies. Players standing within 8 units of the Soul's release will receive healing, however the amount of healing is scaled depending on the number of Players between 20 and 13 . Each player receives healing equal to number of players within the range (up to 8 players, including Wortox) subtracted from 21. He can also spend one Soul to be able to Soul Hop, or teleport, a short distance. This functions in the same manner as The Lazy Explorer, except it does not cost any Sanity. Wortox will lose less Sanity when near Monsters like Spiders, Hounds, Tentacles, etc. Disadvantage Wortox's body craves Souls. This cuts the hunger gain from regular food by half. Other effects from food will also be halved. For example, raw Meat will cause him to lose 5 instead of 10. Wortox will drop half of his Soul inventory and lose 20 when he tries to hold more than 20 Souls. Wortox will warn that he is reaching the limit when the player has 18 Souls. He cannot store Souls in external storage (such as a Chest or Backpack), nor can any other character hold Souls. Pigs, Catcoons and Bunnymen are hostile to him and cannot be befriended, like Webber. Unlike Webber, Spiders will also be hostile to him. Tips * To easily farm Souls, players can keep a few Flowers around their base and kill the Butterflies that spawn. ** This method also allows the player to easily regain sanity by catching, planting, and picking Butterflies. * Wortox can use his Soul Hop ability to easily kite large mobs such as Deerclops and Bearger. Players can simply attack until the opponent is about to attack back, then Soul Hop behind the target. * Wortox can release Souls he has captured after a fight to heal himself and his allies. * Wortox can be extremely powerful when paired with a Wickerbottom, as reading Birds of the World and Sleepytime Stories in quick succession can result in many Souls captured. ** He also works well with a Wolfgang, as Wolfgang can easily destroy enemies for souls and Wortox can leave all of the physical food for Wolfgang. * In a PvP server, killing a Wortox will result in all of his Souls being released. ** This can used to the player's personal advantage, targeting Wortox so they can heal themselves after he is killed. Trivia In-Game * Wortox could be found in the game files for Don't Starve since at least December 2012.Blog post mentioning Wortox from December 14, 2012Forum post mentioning Wortox from December 23, 2012 ** His portrait once appeared if the player reached the XP cap. ** Wortox's appearance changed between updates, starting with a more human-like appearance and turning into the current goat-like appearance. * Wortox was originally teased as a DLC character in the Don't Starve Together 2019 roadmap post on the forums where a silhouette resembling him appeared in a promotional image for upcoming characters.Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2019 * Wortox's voice is a violin.Elaine Chen on Twitter: "I just found out the poor violin screeching I recorded for Dany couple weeks ago was for #Wortox's voice. #dst" * Gameplay of Wortox was leaked on March 27th, 2019 (one day before his release) by sponsored Twitch streamer RTGameCrowd. https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/104223-leak-wortox-in-game-images-and-stuff/ It was later confirmed by Klei that they did not intend for this streamer to reveal Wortox so early, nor would he be the only streamer to get access to Wortox. https://twitter.com/klei/status/1111017926511874048 * Wortox is one of three characters to have more than one ghost transformation, with the others being Woodie and Wormwood. He is also one of two characters to have different ghost designs for each of his skins. * Wortox is the second DST-exclusive character, the first being Winona. * Wortox is the second DST character to receive a special idle animation after Wormwood.Rev. 342121. Published on June 10, 2019 In his idle animation, Wortox smiles and dances. Lore * Wortox is described by Klei as "a fun, mischievous fellow with a big, kind heart… minus the fact that he eats souls for sustenance." * Unlike the other survivors, Wortox was not trapped in The Constant. He arrived through the Ancient Gateway, according to his examination quote for the structure when deactivated. His place of origin is unknown. * Wortox has a mother, according to his quote for the Lavae Tooth. ("My mom still has mine somewhere.") * Wortox's quotes reveal parts of his nature as an imp. ** He might not have blood. (Held Mosquito- "I have no blood for you, sweet thing.") ** The act of eating and preparing physical food is unpleasant and foreign. (Flower Salad- "I don't really like eating."/Froggle Bunwich- "Mortals are weird.") ** He is sensitive to the sound of the Lucky Whistle ("Ooo, ouch! My ears!"). ** His curse manifests through his hands, and many of his lines suggest that he cannot touch others without risking the theft of their soul. (Failure to craft- "My hands are truly cursed."/Holding a Crow- "Careful, don't touch my hands.") ** He is harmed by Garlic and Salt, hissing at the items, and is glad when Salt Formations are destroyed. Cultural References * Imps are mythological creatures. In German folklore they were considered lesser beings known for their prankish nature, but were later Christianized into being attendants of the devil himself. * Wortox is also the name of a Swedish Death Metal band. Wortox entry on Encyclopaedia Metallum * Wortox being voiced by a violin may be a reference to the cultural association of the violin (and music in general) with the devil.Why the Devil Plays the Fiddle * His old design resembled Hellboy. Gallery Sounds References vi:Wortox Category:Monsters